narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Team One
CONSTRUCTION Team Sasuke, or Team One as was its official title, was lead by Sasuke Uchiha and began when its members became Genin. The decision to make Sasuke their teacher was made in an attempt to stop him form working himself to death. Members Sasuke Uchiha '' Main Article: Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke was made the Jonin sensei of Team One in order to remove him from ANBU because he was overworking himself. Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha Clan and a former ANBU Captain. Due to his own teachers unique methods he is a rather unorthodox sensei treating his students more like rookie ANBU than anything as that is what he is used to. Despite his harsher methods his students, even Fumihiko, deeply respect and admire him and are improving under his tutelege. Chise Baisotei ''Main Article: Chise Baisotei Chise was originally intended as the squad's Medic-nin due to her chakra control and being assigned the classes in the Academy. Chise was able to handle the basics, but never took to Medical Ninjutsu like Fumihiko did. Chise is a master of the basics and eventually develops an interest in Genjutsu and her Clan techniques. She was meant to balance her teammates extreme talent with her basicness. In truth she is also a good, if unpredictable student. Fumihiko Yamanaka '' Main Article:'' Fumihiko Yamanaka Fumihiko specializes and excells in Medical Ninjutsu. His chakra control is frankly incredible, on par with Sakura's. Fumihiko is very intelligent and cunning. He uses his knowledge of people and his utter viciousness during battles to come up with plans that his teammates implement with him as support. He understands them so his is capable of taking advantage of their skills. Mariko Yotsuki '' Main Article:'' Mariko Yotsuki Mariko excells in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, making her a frontlines fighter with powerful moves, but is completely incapable of Genjutsu, which is balanced out by Chise excelling in it. She was placed on the team to help balance Fumihiko's complete lack of Taijutsu skills. Missions Babysitting Inuzuka Puppies *'Rank:' D-rank *'Status:' Success *'Members:' Sasuke Uchiha (Leader), Mariko Yotsuki, Chise Baisotei, Fumihiko Yamanaka Team One is hired by Kiba to help out with the newest litter of puppies. Land of Rice Fields *'Rank:' C-rank (technically A-rank) *'Status: '''Success *'Members:' Sasuke Uchiha (Leader), Mariko Yosuki, Chise Baisotei, Fumihiko Yamanaka TBA '''Catch Tora' *'Rank:' D-rank *'Status:' Success *'Members:' Sasuke Uchiha (Leader), Mariko Yotsuki, Chise Baisotei, Fumihiko Yamanaka TBA Hot Springs Festival *'Rank:' C-rank *'Status:' Success *'Members:' Sasuke Uchiha (Leader), Ino Yamanaka, Mariko Yotsuki, Chise Baisotei, Fumihiko Yamanaka Team One escorts Ino to a hot springs festival in order to assist the village with security during their busy tourist season. Ecological Survey *'Rank:' D-rank *'Status:' Success (Technically) *'Members:' Yamato (Temporary Leader), Mariko Yotsuki, Chise Baisotei, Fumihiko Yamanaka Under Yamamoto's temporary leadership Team One is hired to take an ecological survey of a local wildlife reserve. Status Sasuke Chise Fumihiko Mariko Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:DRAFT